Funeral Silence
by Dodge1989
Summary: Оливер собиратель душ, а Фелисити его новое дело. Юмора больше, чем драмы.


Funeral Silence

Сериал Arrow/Стрела

Персонажи: Оливер, Фелисити, мельком Дигг.

Рейтинг: T

Жанр: Юмор/ Мистика

От автора: AU; затронута тема религии, главная роль пожалуй отводится смерти. Предупреждение: разговор о жизни и смерти, читаемое особенно не воспринимайте в серьез, я сама лично не верю в затроннутое мною.

Саммари: Оливер собиратель душ, а Фелисити его новое дело. Юмора больше, чем драмы.

OST: My Chemical Romance "Welcome to the black parade"  
Led Zeppeline "Stairway to heaven"  
Fall Out Boy "Alone together"  
Delta Rae "Dance in the graveyards"

"Не важно в кого ты веришь так долго, пока ты имеешь веру..."  
- Догма

Я была весьма уверена в том, что я умерла. Наверное главным фактом, подтверждающим эту догадку, мог стать сам факт моих похорон. Какой-то умник сказал - повезет тому счастливцу, которому доведется присутствовать на своих похоронах. Идиот. Сейчас я сама была на этом месте, смотрела на черный гроб, в котором лежало мое безжизненное тело, когда его начали медленно опускать на шесть футов вниз, где он и останется до конца времен. Пускай мое сердце уже не билось, но я явственно ощущала, как эмоции переполняют меня, пока я смотрела, как моя семья и друзья начали плакать, когда раввин начал читать свою последнюю на сегодня выдержку из Торы.

Сегодня было солнечно, и по этому поводу я не возражала. Наверное я больше бы хотела, чтобы мои похороны прошли под лучами солнца, чем под проливным дождем. Дождь - был тем еще клише. Я сделала абсалютно бесшумный шаг к моему серому надгробию. Я могла ощущать, как трава прилипает к моей босой ноге. Когда я умерла, на мне были туфли, но они были на высоком каблуке. Я первым делом избавилась от них, ведь даже после смерти я осталась все той же самой неловкой персоной в мире. Вы даже можете представить себе, какого это - упасть плашмя и растянуться в своей собственной квартире, запнувшись об адаптер своего же компьютера. Как же я скучала по своей детке.

Я умерла в своей любимой квартирке. Внезапно я подавилась куриным крылышком, которое я ела, пока ждала парня на свидание. Кстати, он так и не появился. Я прождала несколько дней у своего тела, в ожидании, что кто-нибудь найдет меня, чтобы я смогла двинуться дальше – туда, где каждый должен оказаться после смерти. Но из-за того, что мой кавалер не появился (и потому что никто не мог меня увидеть или услышать) прошло три дня прежде, чем запах проник через стены и кто-то наконец вызвал полицию - это даже не показалось мне унизительным. К тому моменту мое трупное окоченение спало, и мое тело смогли перенести, но запах был настолько сильным, что я стала свидетелем, как нескольким паромедикам стало плохо.

Вместо того, чтобы проследовать за своим телом в морг городской больницы Старленг Сити, где бы мне пришлось пережить картину собственной аутопсии, я решила, что я лучше наконец увижу мир. Это стало просто для меня, ведь теперь я могла передвигаться сквозь стены. Я не уставала так же быстро, как когда я была еще человеком - несмотря на мою неизменную неловкость. Мне было удобнее передвигаться в своей астральной форме, чем в человеческой оболочке, пускай во время моего путешествия я пару-тройку раз упала на улице и приземлилась разок в коллекторные воды. К счастью, я не могла промокнуть, но запах ненадолго задержался на мне.

Я присела перед моим могильным надгробием и облокотилась об него, пока я смотрела как члены моей семьи и друзья навсегда прощаются со мной. Я даже немного желала оказаться в той книжке "про Гекельбери Фина" (или это была книга о Томе Сойре), где они притворились мертвыми, но когда они появились из неоткуда, и все снова стали счастливыми. Я попыталась вздохнуть, но у меня не получилось - ведь я была мертва, и положила свою голову на надгробие. Я слышала много теорий о смерти - даже придумала пару своих, но я не ожидала, что все окажется так. Это было унизительно и раздражающе. Ведь я даже не могла кого-нибудь напугать!

- Вот ты где! - немного раздраженный голос раздался позади меня.

Я повернула свою голову, чтобы увидеть высокого мужчину с темными короткими волосами, направляющегося в мою сторону, его накачанные руки лежали по швам. Я моргнула пару раз, чтобы убедится, что это не галлюцинация и что он действительно обратился ко мне, а не к кому-то другому... живому. Казалось, что никто не замечал его присутствия. Тогда я указала на свою грудь и одними губами прошептала "я?"

-Да ты! - темноволосый мужчина будто бы выплеснул мне в ответ. Я поднялась на ноги и повернулась к нему, отряхнув несуществующую грязь со своего платья.

-Ты можешь меня видеть? - спросила я, по-прежнему указывая на себя. Он был первым человеком, который мог видеть меня после моей смерти. Я была вне себя от радости!

Он округлил глаза и скрестил руки на своей груди.

- Да, это был оригинальный вопрос, - саркастически пробубнил незнакомец.

Нахмурившись, глядя на него, я по давней привычке поправила свои несуществующие очки (в тот роковой вечер на мне их не было, я предпочла им пару жутко неудобных контактных линз).

-Тебе обязательно быть таким грубым? - боль явственно читалась в моём голосе. Я только что умерла, хорошо, может не совсем только что, но я была мертва. Это не было так, как будто мне и раньше доводилось умирать. Я не Элвис, черт возьми!

Он шумно выдохнул и зажал свою переносицу между большим и указательным пальцами.

- За все те годы, что я собираю души, никто не вызывал у меня такую головную боль, как ты, - резко ответил он.

Мой рот открылся от изумления, а глаза риторически полезли на лоб.

- Ты смерть? – наконец, выдохнула я.

Он убрал пальцы со своего лица и открыл глаза.

- Еще одна фраза, что я не слышал раньше,- саркастически пробубнил незнакомец на одном дыхании. - Нет! Я - Оливер, - исправил меня парень, прежде чем взять меня под руку и потащить меня через кладбище: - Ну же! У меня нет целого дня на это! Здесь еще столько душ, которые нужно собрать.

- Подожди, - попросила я, выдернув свою руку из его железной хватки. Этот парень был настоящий качок. - У меня есть вопросы.

Оливер остановился на полушаге.

- Конечно же они у тебя есть,- он развернулся ко мне лицом и замер в ожидании моего первого вопроса.

- Куда мы идем? - наконец решилась спросить я, по моему мнению, это был самый простой вопрос.

- Рай. Нирвана, та большая белая штука на небе, пристанище Божье - все равно, как ты себе назовешь это место, куда мы направляемся, - быстро ответил он.

Я улыбнулась, когда я медленно переварила сказанное им. Я попаду в рай! Я не могла удержаться, чтобы не улыбнуться, думая об этом. Я - Фелисити Меган Смоук - глава Айти отдела «Квин Консолидейтед» - встречусь с Богом.

- Ну, ты уже закончила? - грубо спросил Оливер, выдергивая меня из моих мыслей, протянув ко мне руку.

Моя улыбка в миг превратилась в недовольные гримасу перед тем, как я задала свой следующий вопрос: - Если существует рай, значит, где-то существует и ад - где неправедные души проводят двенадцать месяцев испытаний?

Оливер снова скрестил руки на своей груди.

- Ты еврейка? - спросил он.

Я кивнула.

Оливер снова взялся за свою переносицу, при этом выглядел он так, как будто сам сейчас находился в адских агониях. - Боже, как же я ненавижу объяснять это евреям... – пробурчал он.- Хорошо, существует Бог.

Я кивнула.

- И существует дьявол.

Я снова кивнула.

- Но они не ненавидят друг друга.

Вот тут я замерла.

- Так же ада просто не существует, его придумала старая глупая женщина, чтобы пугать этим детей, когда они отказываюся есть овощи, или мужчин, что не верны своим женам, или подросткам чтобы те перестали мешать амфитамины с пепси - и конечно же, это никогда не срабатывало.

- Значит... Это значит, что все попадают в рай? - спросила я, прикусив свой неоново-синий ноготь, раздумывая о том, что сказал Оливер.

Оливер кивнул.

- Да, Бог любит всех своих "детей" и никогда и ни за что не отправит своих "детей" на вечные мучения в ад, - Оливер сгибал указательные и средние пальцы обоих рук, имитируя кавычки, каждый раз когда говорил слово "дети".

Я улыбнулась.

- Мне это нравится.

Тогда впервые Оливер улыбнулся мне в ответ.

- Значит ли это, что ты готова идти?

Я отрицательно замотала головой.

- Еще один вопрос.

Оливер прорычал: - Ну что тебе еще так нужно знать?

- Как ты можешь собирать так много душ в одиночку? Ведь люди умирают каждую секунду.

Оливер одарил меня взглядом "с тобой действительно что-то не так".

- Существуют еще такие же... Хм, люди как я. Ты ведь не думала, что я смогу собрать все души в одиночку. Найти тебя было непрото, а собрать все души одному, просто невозможно.

- Почему ты так долго не забирал меня? - быстро спросила я.

Парень фыркнул.

- Я думал у тебя остался лишь один вопрос.

Оливер сделал глубокий вдох, что меня озадачило, я не знала, что мертвые люди могут дышать. Я не могла дышать. Это было нечестно! Он мог дышать, а я нет.

- Мы не можем забрать душу, пока тело не найдено. Это правило придумал Бог, когда началась эта либеральнкя чушь, кто-то должен быть все время с телом, точнее, его душа вышедшая из тела. Видимо, ты стала исключением, - закончил Оливер, не по-доброму посмотрев на меня.

- Я была со своим телом, пока его не нашли... Затем я ушла, - ответила я спокойным, но ледяным голосом.

- И почему ты ушла? - спросил он, поднимая свои руки в воздух, словно защищаясь от моей внезапной перемены настроения, качая головой.

- Я не хотела смотреть, как они будут делать мне вскрытие.

Оливер ничего не сказал. Он лишь взялся за свою переносицу и крепко сжал ее. Я чувствовала себя смущенной, стоя на кладбищенской аллее, наблюдая как единственный видящий меня человек, все глубже погружается в свои мысли. И причиной тому стал мой бескосный язык. Я решила, что остальные мои вопросы о смерти найдут свои ответы позднее.

- Мы можем идти, - еле слышно прошептала я.

Оливер убрал руку от своего лица.

- Серьезно?

Я могла поклястся, что никогда не слышала, чтобы кто-то звучал настолько счастливым, как он в этот момент.

Я долго на него смотрела, удивленная его внезапной переменой, пока наконец не кивнула.

-Да, - прошептала я. - У меня будет целая вечность, чтобы найти ответы на оставшиеся вопросы. Верно? - я изо всех сил пыталась звучать спокойно.

- Верно,- ответил Оливер, снова схватив меня за руку. - Пойдем.

Он повел меня через кладбище. Я продолжала ждать черную дыру, что вот-вот появится перед нами, или же что мы просто исчезнем в солнечном свете. Но к моему удивлению Оливер подвел меня к черному автомобилю, представительского класса. Из него сразу вышел высокий темнокожий мужчина той же комплекции, что и мой сопровождающий. Он не проронил ни слова, без всяких приветствий и сохраняя беспристрастное лицо, открыл перед нами дверь. Я посмотрела на Оливера, вопросительно изогнув бровь, но он предпочел проигнорировать мою озадаченность и пропустил меня вперед. Я улыбнулась Оливеру, когда он проследовал вслед за мной и устроился на заднем сиденье автомобиля рядом со мной.

- Мерседес C-класса с личным водителем?- я не могла скрыть своего удивления.

- А что ты ожидала? - спросил Оливер, когда наш водитель сел на свое место, не обращая внимания на нас.

- Я не знаю... Лифт, черную дыру, лестничный пролет, дверь черного хода,- я не знала догадается ли он, что я главным образом делаю отсылку к песни весьма популярной сейчас группы.

-Ты сейчас серьезно процитировала группу My Chemical Romance?- спросил Оливер, развернувшись ко мне когда машина тронулась с места. - С Led Zeppeline я еще могу смирится, но не с My Chemical Romance.

- Значит, ты знаешь Led Zeppeline? - спросила я, заправляя светлую прядь волос, что выбилась из моего пучка.

- Конечно же! - воскликнул Оливер, когда нажал на клавишу на дверной панели и в машине зазвучала музыка. Это не были Led Zeppeline, если честно я не знала, что это была за группа, но это была замечательная композиция, хорошо подходящая в качестве фона.

- А тебе попадались знаменитости? - спросила я, мне было интересно послушать о его работе.

Оливер посмотрел на меня, словно у меня в миг выросла еще одна голова.

- Нет. Знаменитости не умирают. Я думал Элвис это доказал, - иронично ответил парень.

- Кого ты встречал? - не унималась я.

- Курта Кобейна, - начал свой лист Оливер. – Он, кстати, не убивал себя, так же, как и Гитлер.

Мои глаза буквально полезли на лоб от услышанного. Я хотела услышать его объяснения. Но Оливер не стал останавливаться на них и продолжил озвучивать список имен своих известных попутчиков.

- Я так же встречался с Патрис О'Нил, действительно смешной парень, Анна Николь Смит...

Я не смогла сдержать свой смех от упоминания Анны Николь Смит.

- Какой она была? - поинтересовалась я.

- Блондинкой. Очень блондинистой. Самой настоящей блондинкой. Это был один из немногих моментов, когда я хотел, чтобы Бог все-таки создал ад, только чтобы я смог избежать нашей случайной встречи.

Я рассмеялась. Игнорируя комментарий о блондинках. Я сама была блондинкой, но не блондинкой-блондинкой.

- Ты живешь в раю? - спросила я улыбнувшись.

Оливер снова повернулся ко мне и кивнул.

- Все живут там.

- Какой он? - спросила я, мой интерес продолжал расти.

- Ты сама увидишь, - ответил Оливер, его голос стал мягче. - Ты не будешь против, если я спрошу, как ты умерла?

- Случайно. Я подавилась куриным крылышком, - ответила я покраснев. Оливер лишь кивнул. Я прикусила свою нижнюю губу. Я была очень признательна за то, что он не рассмеялся, услышав мой ответ.

- А как умер ты? - я решила, что теперь будет не так уж неловко спросить у него это.

- Я утонул, - выдохнул он. - Не так захватывающе, как подавиться куриным крылышком.

Оливер улыбнулся мне.

- А как ты стал посланником смерти? - спросила я, надеясь, что он не обратил внимания на мою нелепую формулировку.

- Просто попросил Бога. Это хороший вариант, когда тебе станет скучно, и ты захочешь встретиться с новыми людьми.

Оливер продолжал смотреть на меня. На мгновение мне показалось, что я видела его и раньше, до всей этой смерти, но не могла вспомнить где.

- Если хочешь, я смогу замолвить за тебя словечко, - ухмыльнувшись добавил Оливер.

- Серьезно? – не задумываясь спросила я

- Тебе понадобится наставник, чтобы узнать, как это делается. А это значит, что ты будешь видеть меня чаще, - ответил Оливер, легкая улыбка играла на его губах. В его словах промелькнула надежда, а сам он замер в ожидании моего ответа.

- Я не против, - быстро нашлась и ответила я.

- Это не самая веселая работа, - сказал Оливер, посмотрев на свои ладони. - Не все умирают счастливыми.

- Это все равно лучше, чем сидеть в раю весь день, - попыталась я внести легкость в нашу беседу.

- Тебе понравится в раю, - ответил Оливер, подняв свой взгляд на меня и улыбнулся.

- Как твоя головная боль? - спросила я, меняя тему. Я не хотела думать о рае, это делало меня взвинченной.

- Лучше, - ответил Оливер, когда машина остановилась, и он похлопал шофера по плечу давая понять, что дальше он отправится сам.

- Ты не такая уж плохая, как я думал в начале.

- Спасибо, - ответила я, состроив гримасу. - Наверное.

Оливер усмехнулся. - Это был комплимент.

Открыв свою дверь он вышел и обойдя машину, он открыл дверь с моей стороны и подал мне руку.

- Ты не очень-то хорош по части комплиментов, - пробубнила я, принимая ее.

Оливер расмеялся: - Это будет очень интересная вечность.

Конец. 


End file.
